Jane Fonda
God Bless America and no place else she is secretly chanting ]] and Tom Hayden. Next thing you know, she's a jailed terrorist.]] Jane Blame America First Crowd Fonda Jane Seymour Fonda (born December 21, 1937) is an American actress, writer, political activist, and fitness guru. Since the 1960s Fonda has appeared in movies, many of which have contained political messages. She has won two Academy Awards and received several other awards and nominations. She initially announced her retirement from acting in 1991, and said for many years that she would never act again, but she returned to film in 2005 with Monster in Law in which Wanda Sykes Character "Ruby" made the movie funny. She also published several exercise videos between 1982 and 1995. Fonda has served as an activist for various political causes, one of the most notable of which was her opposition to the Vietnam War. She has now changed her heart and supports the Vietnam War and thinks it was best war before the War in Iraq. (Great War or Greatest War?) She used to describe herself as a Blame America First Crowd Liberal and a feminist but now she loves Jesus. She says That George W. Bush is the greatest President our Country has ever had and she thanks him for his leadership. Jane Fonda is very fond of the war in Iraq. She thinks it is the best war in history. Bringing Democracy to Iraq is like Santa Bringing Gifts on Christmas to the Little Kids she goes on to say in a recent interview with Fox News. Since Nine-Eleven, Fonda has considered herself a born again "George W. Bush" type Christian. She published an autobiography in 2005 and currently lives in Atlanta, Georgia. Jane supports our troops now by standing behind our president and waving her American Flag every chance she gets. Jane also donates her time as a senior fellow at the American Enterprise Institute a Think Tank that think of ways to bring democracy to other countries. Jane also regularly advises The Republican Party Chairman. would be President and forgive her of all her sins like Jesus, She even has that certain Cindy Sheehan look here ]] Jane is uncontrollably attracted to Stephen Colbert and dreams incessantly of his soft, supple lips. She also makes a mean apple pie. Jane is currently under constant surveillance by the Teenage Female Society of America. Jane Fonda Trivia . She should be executed]] * Did you know that Jane Fonda fantasies are On Notice? * Did you know she was pro Black Panthers Movement? * Did you know she was pro Feminist Movement? * Did you know she was pro apartheid government in South Africa? * Did you know she was pro anti-apartheid government in South Africa? * Did you know she was in the pro anti-defamation Movement? * Did you know she was pro Semitic? * Did you know she was pro Israeli? * Did you know she was pro Palestinian? * Did you know she was pro IRA? * Did you know she was pro Saddam? * Did you know she was pro Bush? * Did you know she was pro Reagan? * Did you know she was pro Nazism? * Did you know she was pro peace? * Did you know she was pro war? * Did you know she was pro Stalin? * Did you know she was pro Gandhi? * Did you know she was pro Rosa Parks? * Did you know she was pro Martin Luther King Jr.? * Did you know she was pro Louis Farrakhan? * Did you know she was pro Strom Thurmond? * Did you know she was pro Hitler? * Did you know she was pro 3rd Reich? * Did you know she was pro abortion? * Did you know she was pro choice? * Did you know she is pro-everything making her pro anti-nothing? * Did you know she gets spat on regularly? * Did you know that she hates all Americans (except for Stephen Colbert, who she can't keep away from)? See Also *Cooking with Feminists